A multitude of different systems and devices operate by way of electronic data, control and other signals. Different forms of electrical connectors, cabling assemblies and the like are used to couple signals between entities within a system. Various machines such as printing apparatus, industrial process equipment and others rely on signal propagation integrity for normal operation.
However, an open, short or other electrical fault condition within even one signal propagation pathway can disrupt the proper operation of an entire machine or system. Detection of such a fault expedites troubleshooting and repair, and helps to prevent or reduce system damage due to improper operation. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.